A Hatter for A Hare
by PsychoticPatient45
Summary: The Mad Hatter and March Hare have lived with each other's insanity for many years. All of this was ruined when Alice came and defeated the Jabberwocky. After leaving, the Hatter and Hare joined insanity once more. Its been ten years since then and Alice has returned to Underland. Along with her arrival comes heartbreak and a taste for deadly revenge. But not from Alice.
1. Prologue: A Girl and a Rabbit

**Prologue**

_Running. Running. Running. A field of green and a flash of white. Gold hair swarming around a porcelain face. A blue dress with white lace flowing as a girl runs. As she runs after a flash of white. The White Rabbit._

_ The girl keeps running after him. She runs and runs until he has disappeared and her feet are no longer on land. She runs until she is falling. And falling fast. Her screams are lost in the hole she is falling in. The hem of her dress above her head. Her feet kicking wildly for something to land on. Her hands flailing for something to hold onto. _

_ A ceiling. Tiled black and white. This is what her feet land on. A chandelier. Shining silver. This is what her hands hold onto. Her hair hangs from her head towards polished wood. She is upside down and then crashes to the floor. Gravity has righted itself and her journey begins. It begins with a bottle of liquid and a box of cookies and a tiny key meant for a tiny door._

_ This is how Alice discovered Underland, which she calls Wonderland. And this is the place she has come back to after ten years of loneliness. A world where she is spat at by the flowers, embraced by the creatures, and loved by the Mad Hatter. _

_ And from this love, blossomed anger, hate, and jealousy in one individual…the Hatter's best friend, the March Hare. In all her insanity, she will never compare to the blue-eyed, flawless-faced, __**sane**__-minded, adventurous girl, Alice. _

_ A human like the Hatter himself. Unlike the Hare, who is indeed a hare. A filthy creature that is despised by most. Alice will never understand how the Hare feels. How long she has felt this way. And she will never understand why the Hare despises her so much more than any living creature in Underland. Why she feels so much for one man. For one lunatic._


	2. A Long Awaited Return

**Chapter 1**

"Hatter! Pass the sugar! I NEED IT!" Hare screams to the Hatter at the other end of the long, white-clothed table. "I NEED IT! I NEED IT!"

"Ha. You need more sugar? Oh, how you amuse me so my dear," Hatter chuckles to himself as he throws a container of sugar to the Hare. _She is such a lovely creature. How anyone could call her filthy is beyond me. _Hatter thinks to himself.

"Hatter! Hatter! Hatter!" She screams his name repeatedly.

"Yes, my dear?" Hatter questions as he starts a new hat.

"I hear someone! Someone is coming! What if they have finally come for me?! Hatter! You must not let them take me! You can't! I don't want to go!" the Hare rambles on about an army that has never existed. An army that lives inside her head.

"Shh. I would never let them take you my dear Hare. Never. Now shush so I can hear as well," Hatter soothes Hare as a branch snaps in the forest close by. He whips around to lock his bright green eyes with a pair of electric blue ones. Ones that lay upon a porcelain face. A porcelain face framed by black locks.

"Hatter! Hare! I knew I would find you here!" the girl screamed in excitement and ran to their table.

"A-Alice?" Hatter stutters in confusion. It sounds like Alice, has the same face and eyes, but not the same hair. Not the same dress. The dress, now swaying in the wind upon Alice's figure, is not blue with white lace. This dress is still blue, but a slightly darker shade than the other dress, with black leather straps and buckles. It has off-the-shoulder sleeves and reaches just above the knee. Underneath she wears torn up tights and upon her feet are black combat boots. Out of one glints a deadly looking silver dagger.

"Of course! Who else! Oh, how I have missed you so!" Hare watches in pure jealousy as this Gothic beauty launches herself into the Hatter's arms.

"ALICE! My dear! How you have changed! You are more gorgeous than ever! I thought you would never come back!" Hatter embraces her and can't help himself but stare into her adventurous blue eyes.

At this gesture of love, rage bubbles inside of the Hare's chest. Tears threaten to spill out of her overly large eyes as she witnesses the love between Hatter and Alice. She wishes she were the one is those arms. The one placing her lips upon his. She can't watch anymore and throws the teapot she is holding at one of the chairs positioned near the two.

As it shatters, Alice screams and Hatter stares at the now unoccupied seat at the other end of the table. Looking around, the Hare is nowhere in sight. The Hatter turns his gaze to the chair where the teapot lies shattered in many places around the table, chair, and grass.

"What the hell was that for?" Alice asks to no one in particular.

"I-I don't know. Wh-why? Why would she do that? Where? Wha…" the Hatter mumbles incoherently as Alice picks up the pieces of the teapot. She peeks at him while scraping up the last bits. Tears trail their way down his cheeks and pool in his lap. "That was a nice teapot…" he trails off once more.

"Hatter? Hatter, look at me. Look at me! My love, look at me," Alice tilts his head towards hers. He won't meet her eyes but she can see his. Sorrow, confusion, hurt. Those green orbs hold so much more than insanity.

"Alice," he finally speaks, "did I do something? Does she hate me? Why did she take it out on the teapot? It was a nice one. Alice? Do you know why? Do you love me? What has happened?" he asks more and more questions as Alice lays his head on her lap, removes his hat, and strokes his crazy red hair. Finally, he meets her eyes and all she can see is a broken spirit. She is the only one around to piece it back together and she is the only one there to piece together the teapot shattered by jealousy.

"My love," she whispers, "I am here to stay." Hatter closes his eyes at these words and drifts to sleep.


	3. Two Boys and Words of Comfort

**Chapter 2**

"My love," she whispers, "I am here to stay." Hatter closes his eyes at these words and drifts to sleep.

The Hare is standing right inside the trees when Alice whispers these words. Her hearing is great even though her ears are not. Bent and broken from all the tugging she does to them, one gently scrapes the left side of her head while the other sticks halfway up and then points to the right.

Hearing those words, Hare feels as though her heart pulled its way out of her chest and threw itself to the kingdom dogs as a snack. She hops through the woods until she reaches a blue grass field (literally blue) a couple miles away from home. Away from the broken teapot. Away from the Mad Hatter. But most importantly, away from Alice.

_This cold-hearted girl! Stealing away my Hatter! She has no right! And now she is never returning to her own world? Why? Why does she have to be here? Why does she have to be human? Why am I a filthy hare? _

_** She never stole him from you. He was never yours. **_

_ Go away! Just leave me alone. _

_** He never wanted a hare to begin with. He is human, like the girl. He wants someone like himself. **_

_ Stop it! I am like him! We share insanity! We were fine before she arrived! We were happy together! _

_** Oh, listen to yourself. You share insanity? I bet he doesn't scream at himself.**_

___I am not screaming at myself! I am screaming at you! _

_** And I happen to be a part of you. **_

_ I never wanted you apart of me in the first place! I never asked you to be here! _

_** You didn't have to my dear. I came with your insanity. When you went mad. That March. The March in which you became crazy. The March where you got your name. The March in which the Mad Hatter saved you.**_

___Just go away!_

_**You don't enjoy talking about him when you know he is in the arms of another do you?**_

___Stop it! Go away! Leave me alone!_

The March Hare finishes her mental battle and curls up in the middle of the field. Continuously tugging at her broken ears. Ears that shine silver in the moonlight.

Although she doesn't have the Gothic beauty Alice does, she has her own wild beauty. The March Hare's fur is a silvery blue color. Her large childish eyes are a bright purple that contrast with her fur. She wears green trousers and a black coat. So what if she doesn't wear a dress like Alice? She doesn't have to be sane and beautiful for the Hatter to love her does she?

Hare's sobs rise in the night and her insanity grows more and more.

"Do you hear that?" A plump boy says to another.

"Sobbing, Dee. I hear sobbing," the other replies.

"Dum, I believe you are right. I believe it's a lady sobbing. Should we go check it out?" Dee asks Dum.

"I don't see why not!"

The twins start in the direction of the sound and find their selves in a field of blue grass. In the middle of the field, there is a creature. And this creature is the one producing the sobs.

"Hey Dum?"

"Yes Dee?"

"Is that Miss Hare? Why is she crying? Should we go comfort her?" Dum suggests.

"Yeah sure. Let's go." They run to Hare and tap her on the shoulder, causing her to jump in shock.

"WH-what are you doing here? Tweedles, it's late. You should be in bed," the Hare's motherly instincts take over.

"Not when we hear ladies cry. What's wrong Miss Hare? Where's the Hatter?" they reply simultaneously.

"He isn't here." She tells them coldly.

"What do you mean? What happened between you two?" this was Dee.

"He is with Alice." She says with no explanation.

"Alice is back? Oh my Dee! We have to go see her! Is she at your place Hare?" Dum began bouncing around in excitement.

"Dum! Obviously, Miss Hare is upset! Why aren't you with them?" Dee scolds Dum and talks with the Hare.

"I just couldn't take it Dee! Them loving all over each other! It hurts watching her try to make him sane! My Hatter, sane? Not in a million years! She is trying to turn him back to sanity! Away from me!" tears make tracks through her fur. Her sobs grow louder.

"Oh…we will fix this Miss Hare! We will! First, we have to talk to Hatter. Come now. It's only a two mile walk," Dum has stopped bouncing and wraps his arm around her hunched shoulders while Dee places his hand in her paw.

"I don't want to go back there! Back to her!" she wails as the boys drag her back home. To where all of this began.


	4. Confontation

**Chapter 3**

"Please quit! Let me go! Please!" Alice steps out of the Hatter's house to see Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum dragging the Hare her direction.

"Is that Hare? Please tell me it's her!" Hatter pokes his head around Alice and squeals in delight. "Hare! Hare! I thought I had lost you forever! Oh, thank goodness you're back! Thank you Dee, Dum." Hatter nodded to each of them in turn.

"Get off of me, please!" Tears were gushing out of her eyes, staining her silvery fur. "I— I just want to leave," she whispers.

"My dear," Hatter places his fingers under her chin and forces her to look at him, "why ever would you want to leave? Why did you get so upset? I am here for you! Alice is here for you!" More tears fall and splash against his hand. "Why are crying?"

"Go away! I don't want to see you and Alice! I can't stand being around here anymore! Especially when she is here! Boys, please let go of me," Hare gently squeezes their hands with her paws, they let go.

"Please Miss Hare, don't cry. We brought you back to help you," Dum places both arms around her and squeezes. She squeezes back.

"Thank you Dum, but no one can help me," she whispers in his ear. He lets go and Hare hugs Dee and repeats the same thing in his ear. After doing so, she turns to the Hatter, who is currently in _her _arms. "Your life is here. You don't want me here, I know she doesn't," Hare pauses and looks at Alice whose face shows shock. "It's just better if I go somewhere else. Anywhere else." She whispers the last part to herself.

"Hare, please! Don't go!" Hatter's green eyes gloss as tears start to fall. Hare turns her back as her confidence vanishes. "Hare!" Alice holds the Hatter back as Hare hops away. "Hare!"

Hatter's voice begins to fade as Hare starts tugging on her ears and crying even more. _**Running away? Never a good way to deal with a situation.**_

___I don't care what you think! I just left the love of my life so he could be with another girl! _

_**You really are mad! Even your heart knows you didn't make the right choice! Listen to it while it breaks!**_

_ Quit! Let me be! I don't need you! All__you__ do __is__tear__ me __down__!_

_**If you are done screaming at me, I would like to help you. I am the sane part of your mind, even if I did come later.**_

___And how are you gonna do that?_

_**Trust me.**_

___Why?_

…_._

_ Why?_

…_.._

_ Hello?_

SNAP! Hare whips her head around to find the Mad Hatter standing a few feet away.

"How long have you been there? Why did you follow me? Go back to Alice!" She angrily hops away from him once again, knowing her words are hurting him. Even though her heart is screaming for her to go back, to stop running, she doesn't listen, she runs.


End file.
